


人类剧场 Grand Guignol

by rachel501



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Good Omens References
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: -	如果没有手机，一个人能呆多久？-	从科学角度来讲，这是个统计学问题整个故事始于多年之前。当一位冒脏话的天使和一位会祈祷的恶魔同时对上头不可言说的计划感到了些许厌倦，而没人发现这一小小的二五仔行为。他们私下里做了个交易——更像是打了个赌。究竟有多少东西就此改变了呢？历史魔改。因为是魔改，所以没有打RPF的tag





	1. 演员入场

**Author's Note:**

> 并非正儿八经的好兆头AU，只是借鉴了天使恶魔皆社畜，大家活着不容易这个设定。没有末日，没有天启。  
> 历史魔改。非典型恶魔萨&非典型天使莫的饭搭子故事，非要说的话约二萨是真的就完事了  
> 黑芯萨预警  
> 我在写什么，我现在就谢罪。

萨列里整洁，干净，慈善，简直可能是如同除了恶魔的任何物种。如果他和一千名天使站在一起，绝对会脱颖而出，并获得年度最符合天使形象奖，人类的电视综艺节目会颁发的那种。

他甚至偶尔会祈祷，虽然不论是祈祷的对象或是内容都会让听到的人感到不安。照他的说法，这不过是所谓的态度问题。毕竟即使这么做了也不会多写几份报告。

他行走于人间，散播着爱。没错，爱。他教授男孩与女孩们关于爱，理想以及梦，然后欣然的看着他们在之后的社会中撞得头破血流。他旁观着他们咒骂，抱怨，在绝望之下无望的祈祷，他们的灵魂染上了一层铁锈似的灰，被阴影慢慢的覆盖上来。看他们挣扎尤为有趣。

对了，他从不说半个脏字。

与他高调的同类不同，他并不尖锐的大笑，与人类做见不得人的交易或者是以战争和罪孽将世界掀个底朝天。他只是……恰好在那里而已。

他只是恰好与他的作曲家“朋友”（百分之百的纯血人类，童叟无欺）合作写了部戏剧，它只是恰好在革命之前上映，人们只是恰好去观看了而已。他只是恰好路过那些砍头与流血事件而已，那些事情与他一点关系都没有。（当然，他给地狱写的报告上并不是这么说的，语言的艺术，你懂的）

对了，即使以恶魔的角度来讲，玛丽也是个很可爱的女人。

但是这几千年来，这变成了他最喜欢的工作。旁观这个世界的一切，然后在必要的时候轻轻的推一把——有的时候他想人类比自己有创意的多，你不用动手，就能看到他们拿自己玩起让人眼花缭乱的杂耍。

他养了只奇美拉。她毛色纯亮，神出鬼没，高贵优雅。整个街区的人都说她是只讨人喜欢的小猫咪，但是如果他们知道她两百年前就带着狮子的咆哮神出鬼没，可能就完全不会这么想了。

他给她起名叫塔拉里。“老派，”莫扎特对此嗤之以鼻，他生来不怎么招猫的喜欢。“多愁善感。”

“这是一项传统美德。”他彬彬有礼的反驳道，而塔拉里蹲在他的肩上用金黄的瞳孔瞪视着天使，她的羊毛柔软，蛇的尾绕了一圈又一圈。

他的天使朋友与他大相径庭。好吧，严格意义上来讲，他们并非朋友。他们只是恰好成为了留守人士，而且发现自己好像比起上面，还是更喜欢底下一点。这年头找到这样的奇幻生物实在是太困难了。

但是不管怎么样，等他们意识到的时候，就已经到现在这个时代了。

他们重逢于维也纳一个下着冷雨的下午。这也是他钦佩人类的地方之一——即使是在劣势的条件下，他们仍然能找到使自己生活更为舒适的方法，这也使得十九世纪比过去任何一个世纪都要好，而他怀疑，之后会变得更好。总之而言，他当时正在被一杯热可可占着手（人类的伟大发明。赞美上帝，撒旦或者随便什么玩意）。而那位年轻人就这么直直的走了进来：他的骄傲是绝不会被错认的，但是他的言行举止足以让任何一名观望的天使泣不成声。

“草，是你。“全城驰名(将来完成时)的天才音乐家张口说道。而他并未为那态度皱眉。”真高兴你终于放弃学习人类的正面沟通技巧，“他欣快的说道，”因为你似乎并未有甚建树。“

“一群傻——。“天使嘁了一声，”跟天上那群没什么差别，只配舔我——的——“

一阵沉默降临在他们之间。

“如果你真的有好奇我在想什么，“他冷静的说道，已经习惯了这位饭搭子的奇妙作风。”我还以为天使并不能说脏话。"

“可能是吧。“天使自来熟的坐在了他的写字台前（"是我的错觉还是你真的坐在了我墨迹还没干的谱子上？"）恹恹的挥着手，“不论是天上那位还是天上那群都压根不在乎，作为一个恶魔，你想的也忒多了。”

“不知道善是什么东西，恶魔怎么能作恶呢？”他说道，将一直挂在鼻梁上的单片眼镜摘了下来，露出了镜片后细长的猫瞳。

恶魔由很多东西组成，枯黄的落叶，硫磺，和污染物——这是百科全书给出的随机定义。这份抒情占多的名单中有蛇，蟾蜍，苍蝇，乌鸦，小龙虾，这串名单可以一直列下去，其中包括一条：黑猫。（后来在猫类爱好者与反封建迷信主义者的抗议下被踢出词条，他还为此有些遗憾）

天使不由任何东西组成，但是他们掉毛。

不过他们现在都是人类（名义上的）

要说到这是怎么一回事，必须回溯到一百多年前。一个恶魔和一个天使打了个赌——纯粹是因为好玩。当时恶魔还捧着一杯加了双份草莓糖浆的朗姆——稍微有点酸，不过他应付的了。

“喂，“天使坐在小酒馆的木板凳上，积极主动的提议到。“我时常在想，不可言说的计划究竟是什么。

他怀疑的扬起一边的眉毛，示意对方说下去。

“倘若能够更好的揣测神意”，（天使刻意的咬了个重音），“我们的工作不就能轻松很多了吗？”

他早该想到，除了音乐之外对万事万物一窍不通又充满热爱的傻瓜天使究竟能想出什么好主意来。虽然他们早就行走于人间，但从未曾化身为人类过。为了更好的理解人类存在的意义，天使建议他们抛下一切小法术规规矩矩的在地球上过个一辈子，看看在工作服损毁之前谁能笑到最后。

“除了工作时间？”

“除了工作时间。”

这件事暂且就这么定了。

 


	2. 故事结束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们再次在下着冷雨的午后相遇。

1825

他们再次在下着冷雨的午后相遇。天使不费吹灰之力的翻进了窗户，他摇晃着双腿，就像是一束阳光一头扎进屋子里，然后摔的不能自已。

坐在摇椅上闭目养神的老人掀了掀眼睛。他颤颤巍巍的伸出了满是老人斑的手指，轻轻的打了个响指。软绵绵的沙发椅便凭空接住了天使即将与地面亲密接触的脸。

“你好哇，我的朋友。”他以不可思议的清醒开玩笑道，“你是来接我上天堂的吗？”

莫扎特撇了撇嘴。

“老天爷啊，我就去完成了个赌约，看看你把自己变成了什么样子！你以前还愿意把自己的躯壳打扫的干干净净的呢，扮演人类有这么好玩吗？”

脸上满是皱纹的恶魔耸了耸肩。“你错过了很多乐趣。但是……算了。老地方？”

“好……哎等等等等，咖啡厅不让进宠——”天使眼睁睁的看着一阵影子从人类的身体底下滑了出来，逐渐化成了一只巨大的，毛发蓬松的黑猫，胡子尖尖不受控制的支棱着。黑猫轻倩的跃上摇椅的扶手，低头静静的望了望自己死去身体的幻象，然后用鼻尖轻轻地碰了碰尸体的鼻尖。

“这个世纪的绩效表又有着落了喵。”他说，然后从扶手跳上了天使的肩膀，莫扎特被压的抖了三抖。“你胖了。”他中肯的说道，“我敢相信他们没少供应你奶油可颂。”他的右手轻轻一扫，门栓便打开了。猫的眼睛转了转。“我何至于来这种地方吃可颂不可。”他咪咪叫道，蓬松的大尾巴扫来扫去，“况且我更中意巧克力味的。”

他们穿过疗养院空无一人的走廊，跳下了紧急通道，从街角出来的时候，便又是两个男人了。一个穿着带有华丽蕾丝的丝绸衬衣与短外套，带着毫不安分的灵动眼睛，一个披着驼色风衣，仪态优雅而得体。他们在街边拦了一辆马车。车夫似乎对两个男人从疗养院结伴出来这件事感到困惑，不由得多看了他们两眼，而远处似乎有铃声尖啸着响起。

别在意，穿驼色风衣的中年男人亲切的说道，他的话语中带着循循善诱的意味。只是有人死了而已。

当下了车之后，莫扎特忍不住笑出了声。那车夫刚刚一定以为你我是谋杀老人骗取财产的危险团伙。他说，在恐吓人的方面你当真卓有天赋。

他们沿着街边行走时，似乎正赶上歌剧院散场，墙上仍挂着当日出演的海报。莫扎特偶然瞟了一眼，觉得那字样有些眼熟。“我觉得那好像是我写的东西。”他莫名其妙的问道。

萨列里随着他的视线看了一眼。“喔。”他浑不在意的答道。“你再次成为了新的流行。惊喜吗？”

天使嘟嘟哝哝。“早干什么去了。”他抱怨道，但恶魔感觉他似乎还挺高兴的。

“来杯摩卡？”恶魔提议。他们钻进了那间常去的咖啡馆。天使摇了摇头。

“那玩意太甜了，我受不了。来杯冰沙就挺好的。行动很顺利，老看报纸你能不知道吗？害，上面的人不会发现的，我们都这么干过多少回了……你接下来准备去哪儿？俄国？恶魔果然是群唯恐天下不乱的家伙。我？我觉得欧洲就挺好的，嗯，挺好的。法国论外。”

名扬欧洲的音乐家们捧着杯子穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，天上飘着轻柔的细雨。恶魔与天使带着死者的影子离开了这个国度。即使留下了无数的画像与描述，再也不会有人辨认出他们的脸孔。

 

1984

天使和恶魔肩并肩从电影院中走了出来。天使双手抱着一杯大杯可乐——他此刻非常需要这个——脸色青白，表情僵硬的转过了头，问道。“你真的觉的这玩意好看吗？”

“对啊。”恶魔诚实的承认到，“啊，你不觉得吗？我还以为这是一个符合天堂价值观的叙述。”

“我不知道是我的角色被描绘成一个疯子加白痴比较糟糕，还是你的角色是真的疯了比较糟糕。他甚至是个秃子！”

恶魔露出了古怪的表情，那近乎是一个忍不住的窃笑。

"我曾经在俄国的酒馆里遇到了一个男人。”他说，“那地方的苹果酒出色极了——要在那地方找到不那么纯的酒精真是件难事。总之，这个男人醉的半死。他倒霉极了，自以为头上带了一打绿帽子，但生活还得继续。他给我讲了个故事，关于什么认真努力的好男人下毒害了自己的同僚什么的。这男人嘟嘟哝哝的问我觉得这个故事怎么样。‘上帝啊，这个世界可够不公平的了，混蛋倒占着上天给的财富！’他这么说来着。"

“然后我说：您说的可不无道理那！这故事讲的倒也十分动人。不如我再请您杯酒如何？您好把这个故事完完整整的给写下来。”

“事实证明，这是一个非常良好的开端——我只是给了人类他们想要看到的东西罢了——虽然想法这么奇怪的人类也真是少见。”他转回头，轻快的说道。"你不知道，我亲爱的朋友，这场赌约为我赚取了多少罪孽和恶意，如果我做的再多一些，有人会流更多的泪呢：这一切都要感谢你啊。"

莫扎特看着他，像是第一次见到这位平日里彬彬有礼的绅士。他知道这家伙是真心实意如此做想。他们曾无数次的代替对方祝福或诱惑，但是这场伴随着赐福与诅咒的，在人类的手中彻底失控的赌约——这对于一个天使已经超过了消极怠工的程度。

尽管他们各取所需，但这样无比不快的感觉却萦绕不去。天使虽然困惑，却向来直白的面对自己的心情。

“我是不是犯了个错误？”天使唐突的问到。他的声音中有近乎有形的焦躁，如果也给他一条猫的尾巴，甚至能听到它啪啪拍打地面的声音，恶魔疑惑的望着他。

“怎么会，我的朋友。”萨列里轻声细语的说道，“天使从不犯错，记得吗？”

操他妈的地狱的佛系自洽哲学。

“干！即使我讨厌你，也不代表我想让萨列里非遭受这种狗屁不通的无聊指控不可啊，”天使心烦意乱的说道，“早知道谁他妈还打什么赌，我非得做点什么不可，我——”

塔拉里冲他喷了一口火，他躲开了，发尾被烧了个半焦。然后她缠绕着萨列里的手臂躲进了袖子里，和主人如出一辙的竖瞳中闪烁着火焰。

“好了，别闹。”恶魔对塔拉里说道，她摇晃了一下脑袋，怏怏不乐的落在了地上，就像任何一只普通的奇美拉——我的意思是，如果世界上还存在其他奇美拉的话。他们抱着肥宅快乐水面面相觑，一时无话，广场喇叭中的古典音乐静静流淌着。天使竖起耳朵，眯着眼睛听了一会。“所以这是我写的”他沉思。

“是你作的。”萨列里一针见血道，他总结陈词。“欢迎来到天使的世界。”

 

2024

 

“你的不可言说揣测计划进行的怎么样了？”

数十年后，天使与恶魔再度相逢于维也纳的街道上。恶魔穿着软呢子棕色大衣，而天使套了件薄羽绒服。在咖啡机轰响的间隙，恶魔这么向天使发问。

莫扎特没吭声，只觉得头顶的音乐有点耳熟。萨列里付了钱，又将冰沙递给对方，两人在吧台默默无语的等待着。而当咖啡机停下的时候，他突然意识到刚刚听到了什么。那正是数百年前恶魔曾作的，被遗忘过的歌，它们一首接一首的跳跃着流淌在空气之中。他砸了咂嘴，突然觉得今天的西番莲冰沙甜的有些过分。

“我觉得我明白了。”天使缓缓的说。他看着窗外恢弘美丽的剧院，看着恶魔手中那杯加了双倍奶油的摩卡，看着街边无知无觉走过的男男女女，看着房顶上那只将曾经被埋没过的旋律奏出的扩音喇叭。他目睹过无数错误的重演与轮回，而这次也并无不同。他带着近乎恶作剧的心态大声宣布了亵渎之言。

“最好的计划就是让一切自生自灭。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恶魔和天使的赌约中天使赌输了，所以他被要求做的事情是代替恶魔上工，即去法革找点乐子。于此同时恶魔也没消极怠工，领养了一只奇美拉回来。  
> 对于恶魔来说，他人类身份的君主“是个好人。”


End file.
